


New Games

by mellarkberries



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Love, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellarkberries/pseuds/mellarkberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark has become interested in a new game and Katniss takes notice. - Inspired by Josh's real life interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Games

The last few days, few weeks have been full of rain and dreariness, but today the sun is out. I go looking for Peeta in his studio because there is no one else I’d want to feel the warmth of the sun with then Peeta, my dandelion in the spring. My excitement over the weather propels me to run into the room without even a knock.

“Peeta! The sun is out!”

Unfortunately, my voice is reverberating in a room full of silence. I can’t help but have a huge pout on my face. Before I even have a chance to contemplate where Peeta might be or start thinking up terrible scenarios, I’m calmed by hearing his laughter outside. But I hear something else.

I look outside and Peeta is playing with a ball. It’s a special ball. He’s pounding it on the ground. I’ve seen this before. This activity is popular in District 5. There they call it basketball. In District 12, we never had time for fun games, games that brought laughter or joy. District 12 was always a place of sadness and misery, void of all forms of happiness. I wonder if this ball came with the most recent shipment from the Capitol. A smile forms on my face as I see the childlike joy Peeta has outside. I can’t help but be overcome with joy myself. But I’m overcome with other feelings too.

Peeta is wearing a tank top. The same one he wears when he’s hard at work on the primroses, lilies, and dandelions we have growing in the back. The tank top has a way of perfectly outlining his broad shoulders, his strong arms, and his muscular back. Within seconds, I feel warmth run throughout my body and it’s not because of the sun. Sweat is dripping down his face. I feel the area between my legs moisten. As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, Peeta has that smile on his face that drives me wild. The smile that instantly results in the loss of every single fabric on my body. I realize I’ve just been staring out the window standing there in awe of Peeta. My Peeta. He remains focused on the task at hand, the same focus he has when he paints. It isn’t until I see him licking his lips repeatedly, that I am moved off the ground. Before I even know it, I’m running down the stairs.

“Hey looks like you found something to play with?”

He laughs and throws the ball in my direction and I merely let it drop.

“You’re supposed to catch it, Katniss”

“Sorry I was too busy admiring…the sun”

The sun really being Peeta.

“Yea, it’s beautiful out today. Still not as beautiful as you.”

As if Peeta hadn’t already warmed me up enough.

“I saw you playing that game. You want to try another one?”

“Possibly, what kind of game.”

“Oh, it’s a really fun game. You’ll love it. Unfortunately, the only place to play it is upstairs in the bedroom”. I raise my eyebrows, bite my lip, and have a mischievous smile on my face. The smile that let’s Peeta know exactly what I want to play with.

Peeta’s eyes instantly glaze over. I can tell he’s forgotten all about the basketball.

“I would love to play that game!”

I run into the house and up the stairs. The anticipation of this moment is already killing me. I open the door to our room and Peeta has caught up with me. He pins me against the wall with those strong arms and I let out a small moan. My excitement is overwhelming and my clothes are off before we even reach the bed. The only thing Peeta is going to be playing with for the next few hours is me.

I remembered my initital plans for the day and realize that I don’t need to be in the sun, I have Peeta.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Josh's mad skills in bball! :)
> 
> I'm new to writing fanfiction of any sort and would love/appreciate feedback! I'm hoping to post more stories in the near future! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone on here and tumblr who have been nothing but nice and helpful and just awesome! You're all amazing and inspire me everyday!


End file.
